


Просто суждено быть

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sleepy Cuddles, Winter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Сонные объятия у огня.Никакого особого сюжета, только флаффный флафф.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Просто суждено быть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [‘simply meant to be’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479731) by [julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites). 



Было холодно.

Джон всё утро находился в отъезде, бегал по делам и делал рождественские покупки. Но, Боже, как же холодно!

Джон поднялся по лестнице на Бейкер-стрит, 221Б, думая о том, что, слава Богу, хоть дождя не было.

Поставив на пол все свои пакеты, он проверил, нет ли дома Шерлока, которого на первый взгляд нигде не было видно.

Он разжёг камин в гостиной и положил одеяло (одно из тех, что миссис Хадсон подарила им на прошлое Рождество; толстый, из мягкой шерсти) на пол прямо перед ним, чтобы оно начало согреваться. Потом он пошёл за одеждой (самой тёплой пижамой и самым пушистым джемпером из всех, что у него были) и в ванную, предвкушая горячий душ.

Ожидание, пока вода нагреется, длилось целую вечность, ему казалось, что он замёрзнет насмерть в собственной ванной. Но, наконец-то, он оказался под душем, и это было блаженство; горячая вода окружала его, согревая. О том, как ему было холодно, говорило то, что обычно недостаточно горячая вода теперь словно обжигала его кожу.

Он оставался в душе, пока вода не начала остывать. Неохотно выбравшись из него, он переоделся в тёплую одежду и несколько мгновений просто сидел в ванной, чувствуя, как тепло распространяется по телу. Впереди его ожидал только тихий вечер.

Он зашёл на кухню, собираясь выпить чаю, но обнаружил, что чайник уже вскипел, а на столе стоят их обычные кружки.

Обернувшись, он заглянул в гостиную и увидел Шерлока, всё ещё одетого для улицы, но без пальто, и лежащего на одеяле, которое Джон предварительно положил у камина.

С тёплой улыбкой на лице Джон вернулся к своему занятию: приготовлению чая. Приготовив обе кружки (без молока и четыре кусочка сахара для Шерлока, один кусочек сахара и немного молока для себя), Джон отнёс их в гостиную и поставил на журнальный столик.

– Эй, – он толкнул локтем Шерлока, – доброе утро.

Шерлок медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. – Сейчас пять часов вечера, Джон, – пробормотал тот тихим голосом.

Джон усмехнулся. – Да, это так, но я не видел тебя сегодня утром, не так ли?

– Тогда доброе утро, – пробормотал Шерлок и снова закрыл глаза, явно уставший.

– Эй, нет, Шерлок. Сначала переоденься, удобная пижама – это всё, что тебе сейчас нужно.

– Х-м-м... Устал. Тепло.

– Да, я знаю, но в пижаме будет приятнее, – настаивал Джон. – Давай я помогу тебе встать.

С небольшим усилием с обеих сторон Шерлоку удалось подняться и дойти до своей комнаты. Как только Шерлок добрался туда, он упал в постель и не выказал никакого намерения двигаться; он даже свернулся калачиком.

Джон вздохнул, глядя на него. Открыв шкаф, он достал шелковые пижамные штаны, вероятно, более дорогие, чем половина гардероба Джона, вместе взятая, и немного пошарил в поисках чего-нибудь более подходящего для этого времени года, чем шелковая футболка. Он с удивлением обнаружил в одном из ящиков свою рубашку. Это была одна из тех старых, великоватых ему рубашек с длинными рукавами, которые он иногда надевал в постель, если у него не было ничего другого. Джон решил, что эта рубашка не только лучше, чем шелк, но у него, к тому же, будет единственный шанс увидеть Шерлока в его собственной одежде. Улыбнувшись этой мысли, Джон снова к нему повернулся.

Шерлок уже практически спал.

Джон выругался. – Господи, Шерлок, что ты делал прошлой ночью? Я думал, ты уже лёг спать.

Одеть его было непросто, но у Джона уже был опыт и одевания, и раздевания потерявших сознание людей в Афганистане, даже если он немного подзабыл. И не то чтобы Шерлок был без сознания, он просто почти спал и отказывался сотрудничать. Как только всё было сделано, Джон отступил назад, чтобы хорошенько его рассмотреть.

Боже, он был восхитителен.

Пижамные штаны нужно было подтянуть, но одевать несговорчивого Шерлока с такими длинными конечностями оказалось сложнее, чем ожидал Джон. И рубашка, ох уж эта рубашка. Для Джона она была великоватой, скрывая всё, что можно, а вот на Шерлоке – слишком короткой, оставляя его живот открытым, но, с другой стороны, выглядела чрезвычайно мешковатой на его худом теле. И давайте не будем забывать о рукавах; слишком короткие на этих длинных долговязых руках.

Он выглядел нелепо.

И очаровательно.

До смешного очаровательно.

Было ли достаточно холодно возле камина, чтобы оправдать то, что Джон надел один из своих джемперов на Шерлока? Сам он тоже был в джемпере...

Он слегка покачал головой и попытался подавить улыбку, но безуспешно.

– Эй, Шерлок, – подтолкнул он его локтем. – Давай, вставай, тебе будет уютнее у огня. – Шерлок хмыкнул в ответ, и Джон не смог скрыть смешок. – Эй, ты, мерзавец, здесь холодно. Я не смогу отнести тебя туда, мне понадобится твоя помощь.

Это была нелёгкая задача, но каким-то образом им удалось вернуться в гостиную, не свалившись в коридоре. Шерлок сел на одеяло со слишком большой силой, не так грациозно, как обычно, и чуть не упал.

На этот раз Джон даже не попытался сдержать смех, схватил со стула подушку «Юнион Джек» и бросил Шерлоку, прежде чем сесть самому. Шерлок хмыкнул, когда подушка угодила ему прямо в лицо, но мгновение спустя он крепко обнял её и лег.

Джон снова улыбнулся, и на этот раз с его губ сорвалось тихое «прелестно».

Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, как догадался Джон, сонной версией своего свирепого взгляда, которая, по его мнению, только сделала его ещё более очаровательным, что до этой самой секунды казалось невозможным.

Не в силах сдержаться, да и не особо пытаясь, он наклонился вперёд и поцеловал Шерлока в лоб, чем вызвал у него улыбку и тихий вздох. Рука Шерлока подкралась к его локтю и легонько потянула вниз, что Джон правильно истолковал как попытку заставить его тоже лечь. Когда он это сделал, Шерлок быстро отбросил подушку и обнял его, прижавшись лицом к груди и мягко уткнувшись туда носом.

Со временем они стали более близки друг к другу. Вместо того чтобы попросить его поторопиться, Шерлок просто хватал его за руку и тащил вперёд. Когда он имел дело с несколькими придурками из Ярда, которым всё ещё нравилось оскорблять Шерлока (когда их начальства не было рядом), вместо того, чтобы наброситься на них, Джон обнимал Шерлока за спину и выходил из комнаты, забирая его с собой. Было достаточно ночей, когда они засыпали вместе, прижавшись друг к другу на диване, чтобы теперь они могли признать, что лежать так было удобно, и им не обязательно было засыпать, чтобы просто полежать в этом положении. Чёрт возьми, они делили постель столько раз, сколько даже не смогли бы сосчитать, и это было нормально, так как Шерлок всегда мёрз ночью, а Джон был похож на человеческую печь, к тому же, честно говоря, они оба ценили физический контакт. Иногда Джону действительно помогало то, что он просыпался, ощущая распростёртого на себе Шерлока, хотя бы потому, что в таком положении найти пульс не трудно, для этого нужно было просто поднять руку, и это успокаивало гораздо больше, чем он хотел бы признать. Честно говоря, это было довольно легко, в конце концов. И всё было просто хорошо. Им обоим это нравилось, и они научились общаться здоровым способом, как находящиеся в отношениях взрослые люди (независимо от характера этих отношений).

Всё было так просто. Джон обнял Шерлока в ответ и поцеловал в кудри. Не медля ни секунды, Шерлок переплёл их ноги, прижав свои ледяные ступни к икрам Джона, а холодными руками скользнув под одежду. Джон зашипел и ущипнул Шерлока за плечо, вызвав у него тихий смешок, и каким бы невнятным тот ни был, Джон услышал его и понял, что нападение холодных конечностей было спланировано. Он ещё раз сжал плечо Шерлока и позволил своим рукам расслабиться, оставив одну на его бедре, а другую на спине, рисуя мягкие узоры на коже. Вскоре дыхание Шерлока выровнялось, хватка ослабла, но он не отпустил Джона.

Точно так же и Джон расслабился в объятиях; он уже привык спать таким образом, поэтому ему потребовалось не больше нескольких минут, чтобы заснуть.

Таким образом, ночь становилась длиннее и холоднее, но в стенах дома 221 по Бейкер-стрит было тепло тел двух мужчин, и даже когда огонь угас и тепло комнаты рассеялось, оно не умерло. Потому что, как бы глупо и романтично ни звучало утверждение, что некоторым людям просто «суждено быть», эти две души не в первый раз спали так, под этой крышей, рядом с этим камином; не в эту зиму, не в этот год, не в это десятилетие, не в этот век, и этот раз не будет последним.


End file.
